In Fear And Faith
by TheCountessCorpse
Summary: In fear and faith, they loved and lost. In the darkest shadows their passion grew, and in the light it was diminished by faith and duty. Wars have been fought for three reasons. Religion, Power, and Love. And as they say, "All is fair in love and war." Loki/OC/Thor non-slash Rated M for extreme adult content and dark themes.
1. The Prologue

_The sun was high above in the sky as Lienna ran through the gardens of Asgard, her long blonde hair billowing out behind her as she attempted to hide behind a large Willow tree. Her giggling at the childish play only excited her pursuer more as they chased her playfully about the garden. The thin, golden haired girl turned around as she found herself trapped between the one chasing her and the giant tree as her giggling became high pitched. Her icy blue eyes gleamed in the Asgardian sun as the boy chasing her came to a stop, leaning a hand against the old tree as he smirked down at her little form, his eyes dancing triumphantly over his captive as he trapped against the tree. _

"_I've caught you again Lienna!" The little boy cheered, sticking his tongue out at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at him in return. He couldn't help but wonder when his father would come looking for him, to whisk him away to his royal duties, responsibilities, or to train with the other children for the future battles that would face them as they grew into men. To be honest, he looked forward to training, to becoming the greatest warrior that Asgard had ever seen. He knew it was rude of him to ask Lienna to play with him in the gardens only to shoo her home a mere ten minutes later, but in that moment, he didn't care. He took his hand from the tree, putting it in a fist and then across his chest, bowing to the young maiden before him. _

"_It has been a joyous day with you Lienna, but now I must attend to my royal duties." The young boy said matter-of-factly, raising his head and closing his eyes as if to relish in the mention of his royalty. But as he heard the young girl laugh, his eyes snapped open only to glare at the young blonde. _

"_You're funny." She teased before poking him in the shoulder lightly. He could barely feel the touch of her long, slender little finer as she poked him. But the thought of a mere girl mocking him made his fists clench. _

"_It's not funny Lienna." The little boy pouted. And as he was about to scold the little girl even more for mocking him, a strong, hearty laugh caused them both to turn their eyes to the stop of the stairs that led down into the garden. The little boy smiled with pride to see his father standing there, convinced that the presence of such royalty would surely silence the young girl. But to his avail, she just smiled widely and ran toward the older man, her little white chiffon dress blowing gently behind her as the small boy rolled his eyes. _

"_Ah, Lienna, you look lovely today, is that a new dress?" The older man asked the little girl as she stood before him, bowing into the best curtsey she could muster. His compliment mad the little girls' cheeks turn just the lightest shade of pink as she stood again. The man looked down at her, a large smile on his face as he saw the wonder in the girls' eyes. She had always looked up to him more than most children did, for they didn't fully understand his role in their lives, but she, she had known his role all too well. _

"_It is, King Odin!" She said excitedly at the fact the very King of Asgard had noticed her new dress that he mother had bought her. The King couldn't help but let out a true laugh at the young girl's excitement at such a small thing, but it warmed his heart none the less. He leaned down and cupped his hand to the young girl's ear before leaning down to her. _

"_I think Prince Loki noticed your new dress as well." He said, trying to hold back the laughter in his voice as the child blushed fifteen different shades of red before turning and looking at the small Prince, waving at him as flirtatiously as a ten year old child could. Loki's face drained of all color. He had told his father how much he enjoyed the time he spent playing with Lienna in the great halls and gardens. He had also spilled to the King of how he thought Lienna was 'the prettiest girl in Asgard'. But until now, Loki had thought those two things would stay a secret. He rolled his eyes and blushed in embarrassment as he walked towards his father at the top of the stairs. _

"_Father, please." He groaned, glaring at the girl next to him, hoping to diminish the flattery his father's tattling had caused her. But to no avail, Lienna still seemed to be beside herself as her face continued to hold a rosy glow to her otherwise pale complexion. The young Prince rolled his eyes as she gazed at him with a love struck look in her bright blue eyes. _

"_Oh come now Loki, show your lady some flattery once in a while." Another voice said, teasingly. All heads turned to see Odin's wife, Frigga, gliding elegantly across the veranda, her gold gown billowing around her feet as she reached them. Lienna once again curtseyed to her before smiling up at the Queen she so admired. _

"_Lady Lienna, you look absolutely beautiful today." The Queen said with a genuine smile, curtseying playfully to the little girl before her, causing the small child to let out a giggle. _

"_Wouldn't you agree with me, my son?" The Queen said teasingly, a knowing look in her eyes as she shot a glance towards Loki. He turned to take in the appearance of the small girl next to him. He looked from her long beautiful blonde hair, to her angelic face, to her beautiful white gown. He shrugged as he turned to look at his mother. _

"_I suppose." His response earned a light smack on the back of his head from his father._

"_Ouch! What was that for?" The young boy whined, glaring up at his father. _

_Frigga simply shook her head before looking back to Lienna who was glaring daggers at Loki. She couldn't help but laugh at such an expression. A true smile graced Frigga's face as she watched the two children continue to taunt each other. __**If only they knew…**_

**OK! I must say that I am so much more excited about this story than any other story I have ever written. It's going to be filled with lust, romance, passion, betrayal, jealousy, sex, royalty, secrets, and all the other good stuff that ties in with Loki and Thor! **

**This is NOT a slash between the brothers. **

**Now I'm being serious, I want some predictions, some ideas, some suggestions, anything! Oh and the OC's name is pronounced (Lee-Enna).**

**Xoxo**

**The Countess Corpse. **


	2. Chapter One

Her golden tresses wrapped around his mind like an Ouroboros, commencing in a never ending circle of fascination and awe at the young maiden's hair. He stood upon the marble ground of the vast balcony with nothing but nobility and seriousness scorning his face as he watched over the young female Aesir before him. And while any maiden amongst the flock would exclaim that he seemed to simply be looking at herself alone, they would find themselves to be regretfully incorrect. For the striking emerald eyes of Odin's youngest son were fixated solely on the young Aesir woman with icy cerulean eyes that stood giggling with a handful of other Aesir women, completely avoiding his gaze. She had done so on purpose, he knew that. And her purpose tormented and mocked him to insanity and complete anger. But knowing the importance of the current situation at hand, he simply turned himself quickly away from her taunting presence before feeling a large hand clap onto his shoulder, followed by a hearty laugh. His eyes instantly rolled at the laugh before the sight of shoulder length blonde hair caught his peripheral vision.

"You would think, brother, that they would seem a bit more intrigued by the presence of a Prince of Asgard." Thor said with a laugh, looking down at the gardens for himself, admiring the beautiful Aesir women that walked carelessly about the garden, laughing and talking hurriedly amongst themselves in excited whispers. Only once or twice had Loki caught a quick glance to himself from one of the women below, but not a single glance from the golden haired maiden he had fixated his watch over. Loki scoffed before watching as multiple young women started calling to Thor from the garden, bidding him a flirtatious glint from their innocent eyes or slight giggles that followed his name. The admiration from the young women simply caused Thor to nod his head to them, his smile stretching from ear to ear as he turned again to Loki.

"I suppose they just prefer the presence of a warrior over the presence of a hawk." Thor said with a slight smirk, referring to Loki's predator-like gaze he had been casting out over the women, watching them like prey, like meat. It was true however, to the women in the garden, Loki's emotionless gaze over them had made them question his presence on the balcony. Had he been there to pick them off one by one with his harsh gaze? All of the women had absolutely not a clue, except for the golden haired maiden with icy blue eyes. She knew what had brought him to the gardens that day, searching her out like a predator, desperate for a meal after days upon months of starvation. And deep in her heart, she knew that she was the only prey that could quench the beasts hunger.

"Well I'm sure that if I was to thrust a weapon into the air, crying out decrees of war and power, clad in battle armor at all times and had hair as bright and annoying as the sun, I too would receive more admiration, brother." Loki said, the word 'brother' dripping off his tongue like venom.

"Loki, you were given the colors gold and green for a reason." Thor said with taunting smile, out of absolutely no relation to the subject at hand. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's moronic change of subject. Loki absolutely despised trying to get in a slight insult at Thor, for it would either roll quickly off of Thor's broad shoulders or simply evade the imbecile's mind all together.

"You were given the color of gold for your greed. You are greedy of power, you are greedy with honor, and you are most certainly greedy with women," Thor said, watching Loki's eyes shoot to his own in an intense shock, mixed with an almost threatening look as he watched Thor look down at the garden, his eyes landing upon the same maiden that had captured the youngest son's attention. Loki tried his hardest not to slaughter the blonde haired Prince before him as the warrior shot what Loki supposed was a seductive smirk at the gold haired beauty, earning a wave and smile in response. Loki's blood had almost reached boiling point. ", and you were given the color green for your jealousy. You are jealous of my power, you are jealous of my strength, and you are jealous that the maiden you have been watching so closely has shown absolutely no interest in you at all, but rather in me, your older, stronger, powerful brother." Thor finished a taunting smile on his face as he watched Loki's jaw clench in anger.

Loki's logic battled inside of him. He knew that Thor was simply trying to get under his skin, get a rise out of the youngest brother. Thor never meant any harm behind his joking taunts and teases. But Thor knew nothing of the cerulean eyed Aesir woman. He knew nothing of the feeling his brother had for her, nor the secrets that both were keeping. He should have throttled him for taunting him so, beating the blonde haired warrior into the marble beneath their feet. But he refused to lose his temper in front of her, or any of the women for that matter. No, he would not be known as the senile Prince that turned on his own brother in front of innocent and unsuspecting maidens.

"I am not jealous of you, Thor. I simply haven't the shallow exterior appearance that the Aesir women crave. They dream every night of being taken by the great warrior of Asgard. They dream of your cocksure, unrelenting passion that you display upon them. Their fantasies are of the muscular blonde warrior you are. The barbaric rawness that you display both on the battlefield and atop the furs that cover your bed, that my dear brother, is what they crave. But tell me do they satisfy all of the needs you have, both sexually and emotionally? Or are they simply unintelligent, mundane beauties that simply frolic off like mindless little girls after you've succumb to your own selfish pleasure?" Loki said, a sly smirk never leaving his face as he watched the smile on Thor's own person fade and disappear, only to be replaced with a scowl and hurt eyes.

"Watch you silver tongue, brother." Thor warned, his hand reaching threateningly for Miolnir, only causing Loki to let out a laugh.

"Be calm brother, I was simply returning the feeling of scorn that you so honorably bestowed upon me with your naming of my colors." Loki said, watching as Thor's hand hesitantly left the hammer's handle to cross with his other arm over his chest .Both of the mens' gazes turned to the maidens once again, watching as they talked amongst themselves calmly now, the excitement of their previous conversations having died out.

"You know you have to choose a queen soon, Thor." Loki said, his eyes never leaving the cerulean eyed girl as he spoke in monotone to his brother. He almost felt his brother shift uncomfortably at the subject.

"You know me brother; you know my heart belongs in war and honor, not with a woman. Besides, the only maiden I have the slightest interest in has already been claimed." Thor said, turning to shoot a knowing glance at Loki who swallowed a large, nervous lump in his throat. Loki could feel Thor's gaze upon him and decided to remain frozen in his gaze on the maidens. He didn't dare look into the knowing eyes of his older brother. Thro noticed Loki's hesitancy at the subject and decided to press on, try to decide if his accusations of his youngest brother were correct.

"Her father intends to send her to live with the Vanir; learn their ways of practice."Thor said, watching Loki's expression carefully.

"Pity. She would have made a beautiful queen to you." Loki said, stabbing himself over and over again with his own fuming anger at his words. How dare he even scorn himself with the thoughts of her sitting at Thor's side upon the throne of Asgard. More horrid thoughts danced in his head of those cerulean eyes looking up into Thor's barbaric face as he laid into her like a simple whore, taking no care or true consideration with the maiden. Loki inwardly screamed at himself to change the subject as he finally turned to Thor as the blonde man began to speak.

"Yes, imagine the beautiful golden haired children she could have given me. It is a great disappointment to know that such beautiful, strong children will never be born." Thor said, clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder as both of the mens eyes trailed the golden haired woman. Thor's thoughts raced of the children she would birth to him, how beautiful she would look as his queen, whilst Loki's thoughts raced of the same things, only with horror instead of fantasy. The idea of the beautiful, youthful woman bearing the imbecile's offspring nearly sent Loki into a state of severe depression and hatred for his brother.

"Her father dotes nothing but admiration upon me, you now. Had she not made the decision to learn the practices of the Vanir, her father would surely do anything to have her sit upon the throne as my wife. Odin so agreed as well, he claimed that we would have made an unstoppable royalty." Thor said, watching as Loki's jaw clenched again. Realization scattered itself across Thor's mind. He knew that Loki would not have reacted in such a way had he not felt something for her. But what he felt for the maiden, or if he felt anything at all, was completely mystery to him, and he did not wish to anger Loki further by pressing on.

"Be well, brother." Thor said silently, watching with remorse as Loki's longing eyes never left the woman in the garden. He didn't even turn to say farewell to the blonde haired man as he watched the golden haired girl walk about the garden alone now, letting her slender fingertips dip into the golden fountains as she walked by elegantly, her long golden chiffon dress billowing about her feet as she walked barefoot against the marble slabs throughout the large garden. Many of the women had since retreated to their quarters or the dining hall. Save for about three or four elder women talking calmly amongst themselves beneath a creaking willow tree, the cerulean eyed girl was the only one left in the garden. Surely she had decided to stay behind to feed his longing gaze. Surely she was either hungry or tired and prepared fully to turn in for the night. But as the sun began to set behind the tall building of Asgard, she remained in his sight. Loki took this as her offering, smoothing a hand over his black hair and young face as he turned to walk through the library that had opened onto the balcony, walking out of the room and down a large flight of golden stair that eventually led him through a dark passage before bringing him into the light of the setting sun that stretched across the garden.

His eyes met hers in a quick glance before she returned her attention to the fountain, skimming her small fingers across its' surface, waiting for his presence to appear closer. She knew what he wished to say, and part of her was interested, while part of her wished for him to simply return to his own chambers for the night. But as he came to stand behind her, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. It had been at least ten sunrises since she had been able to look upon the thin, young face of the Prince. And it did her well to know that he still wished to be in presence as much as she did his.

"You bring me a great honor with your presence, my prince." Her voice was proper and soft as she turned to face the young prince standing behind her. And as much as she tried to compose herself, a small breath managed to catch itself in her throat as her calm, gentle cerulean eyes met his sharp, knowing, alluring emerald ones. But without missing a single moment, she bowed into a curtsey as Loki simply gave a small, slow nod. He chose to keep things at a proper state, considering there were other maidens still in the garden. And he did not wish to risk such rumors of a Prince of Asgard's informality with young maidens.

"I assure you, Lady Lienna, the honor is completely my own." He said, shooting her a small, knowing smile as she tried her hardest to fight the blush that began to creep onto her cheeks. It was a rarity for her to be so close to the Prince of Asgard in public sight. It was not forbidden of them to speak to each other during feasts or any of Odin's great gatherings, but those were rare. And any other visitation was usually limited to the privacy behind closed doors. But seeing her out in the open, dressed as innocently as the maiden she so was, sent a sort of thrill through Loki's body. It was the danger of being caught doing something so unreputable that made this visit so thrilling for both Loki and Lienna. It was inappropriate for a young maiden of 19 to be alone in the presence of a man. Much less, alone in the presence of a prince of Asgard. Should he rob her of her maidenhood or should she rob him of his reputation would bring disgrace upon not only the maiden and her family, but the prince and all of the royal family as well. Not to mention the disgrace it would bring upon the Prince's eventual wife.

"Thor tells me you plan to settle with the Vanir." Loki said, unable to hide the small smirk that crept upon his young face. Lienna simply laughed, looking into Loki's hard, trying hard not to turn away from the glassy emeralds that looked her over.

"Thor does not know of what he speaks my prince." She said with a slight giggle, causing a genuine smile to appear on Loki's face as he took in her appearance. She had grown into a beautiful woman since they had been mere children. Her face had lost its' childish pout and rosy cheeks, her cheekbones now just as defined as his own, her complexion completely flawless. She had been taught how to accentuate her features with coal and assorted powders. Her hair had grown long and beautiful as it cascaded down to her waist. But her eyes hadn't changed at all, for they still held the playful glint in them that they always had when they were children. Her persona as well was still the same, playful, happy, and sometimes flirtatious. None of which were a complaint on Loki's behalf.

"I am well aware." Loki said, rolling his eyes as he watched her let out a small laugh at Thor's stupidity once more. Her laughter infected him, causing his cheekbones to rise as well into a smile of his own. Loki was interrupted from their conversation as the sound of faint footsteps fading away as he turned to see the remaining maidens leaving the garden, meaning that the only two who now inhabited the grounds were himself and Lienna. He turned back to her and watched as some of her properness began to turn back into the traits of her that he knew so well.

"I saw you watching me today Loki." The way she said his name nearly sent chills down Loki's spine as a simple little smirk crossed her lips. She smiled at him as she walked from the fountain, walking towards the stair case that he had descended from. He knew where she wanted to go. It was risky. But he knew that he would be lying to not only her, but himself as well if he denied her wish. So without a second thought, he joined her at the bottom of the stairs, holding her hand out to him.

"Would it be too bold of me to ask my prince to escort me to my chambers?" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice as he held his arm out for her to take. Her arm looped around his as they began to ascend the stairs together in silence. Neither of them had the need to speak. Neither of them needed to verbally confirm what they thought. Neither of them needed to vocalize their knowledge of what would happen once they reached her chambers. They knew what would happen. They knew what the other had been anticipating for the past 10 days and nights. War had kept him from her, his role as Prince in the public eye had kept him from her, but now, nothing could keep them apart. She felt his excitement racing through his veins as he led her down the corridor, to the last door on the left. A door that but only a mere two weeks ago, had begun to become all too familiar to the young Prince of Asgard.

* * *

**Okay! That's Chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! I would spend more time on it but I think this is a good cliff—hanger to keep you guys guessing! **


	3. Chapter Two

Loki's eyes never left her body as she lay across the deep golden sheets that were now strewn across the large, plush bed. Covered only by a thin sheet of golden satin, her hair strewn in careless waves across the plump feather pillows, Loki painted her in his mind, wishing never to forget the erotic, lustful sight that lay before his eyes. Sitting back in the large black chair he had pulled towards the side of her bed, he ran one of his fingers across his bottom lip as a sly smile crept onto his face like that of a Cheshire cat. His pupils were dilated with lust as he watched her bite her fingertip flirtatiously, keeping her taunting blue eyes on him as well, soaking in the feeling of excitement that it brought her to know that he was merely watching her naked body like a predator, hungry and ready to strike at any moment without even a thought. No, nothing but carnal and erotic instinct ever persuaded Loki's actions in her chambers. To Lienna, this was a game of cat and mouse that she most definitely loved to play along with. And in the end, the cat _always_ caught the mouse.

"You are satisfied then, my Prince?" Her voice, worn from exhaustion and the impending weight of her lust, was just barely above a whisper as the sound of a satisfied sigh followed, escaping from her now swollen and pouty red lips. She watched him, completely naked and drenched in a thin layer of sweat as he continued to regain his breath in the form of small, bittersweet pants that came from his throat. His body was not bulky and tanned like the many warriors of Asgard, no. Loki's body seemed to be sculpted out of the most beautiful marble in all of the nine realms, a beautiful pale skin tone covering his chiseled chest and stomach. His arms too were defined beneath his porcelain skin. She watched with hungry eyes as the muscles in his forearms flexed whilst he ran his finger over his lip absentmindedly, the sinister smile she had come to adore for so long adorning his chiseled face.

"Indeed." He said with a wide smirk, his voice low and rough from his own exhaustion as he leaned forward in the dark chair to tuck a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. She giggled playfully at his show of affection before biting her bottom lip, taking in the sculpted appearance of her lover once more. His dark shoulder length hair also was dampened with sweat, but had still managed to stay somewhat in place, the majority of it being slicked back against his head, leaving the ends at his shoulder, curling out just a bit at the beginning of his shoulder blades. His smirk never fading as he sat back in the black velvet chair once more, staring her down as if she were his most sought after prey. And to Loki, she was exactly that.

"This may or may not come as a shock to you, my precious little Lienna, but I have done nothing but think of your beautiful, soft caress since the day I left for Jotunnheim." Loki said with a smirk and a knowing glance, causing Lienna to let out a giggle as she rolled onto her stomach on the damp sheets, propping her head up to look at him with her left hand as her right hand drew absentminded circles in the pattern of the golden sheets upon her bed. Her eyes never left his, however, silently pleading him to continue his flattering words. He noticed this silent cry for adoration in her eyes and couldn't help but smile before leaning down to her and placing his cool lips upon her warm ones, causing her to smile back at him as he returned to his seat.

"The idea of your utter passion and lust for me would never come as surprise, dear Prince." The word 'prince' dripped from her lips almost mockingly as she smirked at him. She knew that she had him wrapped around her finger like a piece of string, with no regard to his bloodline or royalty. Since their years as teenagers, Loki had seemed to follow her every move, grow jealous at any male attention she received, and went so far as to nearly slaughter a man who had dared ask her for the honor of her hand. Yes, it was safe to say that when it came to the flirtatious, cunning, playful woman that was Lienna, Loki would never fail to make sure that her affections were for him, and him alone. And if that meant having to play her lustful little games, he was more than willing to do whatever it took.

"It would seem so." He said, his eyes moving to look around her chambers. They were far smaller than his own, but after all, it was only proper that a Lady of The Council's chambers be smaller than those of the Prince of Asgard himself.

"Do my chambers displease your eyes, your majesty?" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice as Loki looked at her once more.

"Not at all Lady Lienna, I was simply noting the fact that your chambers seem much closer in comfort than my own. But I must say, the… intimacy that such close confines brings almost adds a touch of heart, would you agree?" Loki asked, taking another moment to look around the small chamber again, noting the many flowers that seemed to flow from their vases. He remembered having sent each and every flower that met his gaze. He smiled instantly, happy to see that no flowers from any other suitor were found in her rooms.

"I would agree with you greatly, my Prince. Though I have nothing to compare my chambers with, considering that I myself have never seen your chambers with my own two eyes. Nor have I seen the chambers of any man, to be exact." Lienna said. It was true, until but two weeks prior to this night, Lienna had been a maiden, and foreign to the sexual prowess and experience of being with a man. Everything had gone as usual that night. She had been walking through Odin's great gardens with Loki, in secrecy of course, talking casually of his approaching battle with Jotunnheim. As their conversation had neared an end, Loki had asked Lienna if she would honor him by allowing him to walk her to her chambers that night. Upon reaching her chambers, no words were said as her beloved childhood friend placed his lips upon her suddenly, something he had never done before. One thing seemed to have lead to another before she found herself screaming and begging for him to give her the ecstasy of release he had so passionately built within her. He had done so without question, leaving them both exhausted, but starving for more. And to both Loki and Lienna, their passionate thirst for each other did not seem to be ending anytime soon.

"My chambers are not the only place I wish to ravish you to the point of insanity, my dear Lienna. For we have all of the Nine Realms to mark. I assumed we could start in Jotunnheim, in the highest tower of the Jotunnheim mountains. I dreamt of taking you whilst I was there, you know. Laying you across the frozen floors of the tower, kissing your frost bitten lips, with nothing but the passionate heat from our tangled bodies to keep us from frozen death." Loki's voice died off into almost a whisper as he brought his face closer to hers, never once breaking eye contact with her as he slid his slender fingers of his right hand down her long legs, reaching her core and running a single finger along her moist slit before pulling away and letting her see her own wetness glisten upon his finger. His touch alone had driven her momentarily crazy.

"It appears that such a fantasy so indulges the mind of my lover." Loki smirked before wiping his moist finger against the sheets of her beds, watching her eyes cloud over with lust before leaning in and planting a longing kiss upon her still swollen lips.

"I care not when or where you take me as your lover, my Prince .So long as you do so with no less passion than you have shown me these past few nights." Her smirk matched his own as she stood from the bed, his eyes trailing her naked form as she crossed the marble floor to her vanity, sitting down in front of the mirror as she began to run a comb through her golden waves.

"Such passion will never falter, trust me." Loki said, smirking widely as the words 'trust me' spilled from his silver tongued mouth. Lienna smirked as well, knowing the nature of the Liesmith that had risen from the black velvet chair to stand behind her at the golden vanity table. He looked down upon her as his hands found her delicate neck, running a single hand smoothly across the porcelain flesh as his other hand tangled itself loosely in her locks, lazily raking her tresses through his fingers. Her golden hair reminded him suddenly of his previous discussion with Thor on the terrace, nearly making him chuckle at his brother's words. Apparently she had heard his breathy laugh.

"What amuses my Prince?" She asked, continuing to brush her hair as she relished in the feeling of his cold hands upon her delicate skin. Loki simply smiled before looking at her through the reflection of the mirror, catching her beautiful blue gaze as he smiled at her.

"My brother seems to believe that you are more interested in he than in I." Loki said, a hint of laughter threatening to spill from his lips as he continued to run his hands across the girl's soft skin. A moment of silence was cast over the two lovers before both burst into a small fit of laughter at the expense of Thor.

"Your brother certainly is more daft than he leads on to be. To think that I would marry such a man. Such a thought is almost enough to make me cringe." She said with a playful smile as she began brushing her hair once more, Loki's hand still caressing the soft, milky flesh of her shoulders and neck, a genuine smile gracing his lips as his lover insulted the very man whose shadow he had dwelled in for so long.

"I must admit, the thought of you lying naked under my barbaric brother angers me beyond imagination. He spoke of such a thing today, actually. He asked me to imagine what your children would look like. It took everything in my power to hold my tongue." Loki said, his tone suddenly turning serious as his gaze lingered on the golden tresses that his brother had claimed would cover the heads of his sons and daughters. The almost satin feel of her long blonde hair slipped through his fingers like water, only to fall against the exposed skin of his lover's lithe body. Her eyes were no longer focused on him, but on her own reflection.

"You must admit though, Loki, if I were to give birth to the children of Thor, they would most certainly be beautif-", the sound of her hairbrushes clattering onto the ground, having falling out of her hand, echoed through the room. Her final words had barely been able to leave her lips before Loki had wrapped a fistful of hair around his hand, bringing her to stand, yanking her hair back hard enough to force her to stand on her toes before him. A look of pain struck her face as she grabbed at his hands, unsuccessfully attempting to free herself from his grasp. Her eyes were wide and wild, having certainly not expected her lover to react in such a violent and uncontrolled manner. She could feel his heated anger warm the air around them, nearly scorching their bodies.

"You wish to birth my brother's child?!" Loki shouted, gripping her hair even tighter as she struggled against his grasp.

"No, no my love! I was merely taunting you. They were playful words and silly ideas, nothing more my love!" She said frantically, hoping her pleas of mercy would fall upon his keen, careful ears. But instead of hearing a response, she instantly felt her body collide with the mirror of her vanity, the glass shattering violently around her in a rain of sharp, spiked pieces.

Shock radiated throughout Lienna's body as Loki advanced quickly towards her his boney, cold hand snaking around her throat, threatening to cut off her breath as she struggled against him, pleading wildly with her eyes to be released. Her heart nearly came to a stop when she saw his eyes turn a dark, threatening shade of emerald as he leaned in closer to her, his breath usually warm and inviting on her skin now cold and almost painful across her cheek as he whispered to her.

"You need understand one thing, my love," Loki said in a dangerously low whisper, "you are mine. I have taken from you your most precious gift. Imagine if I were to cast you out. Surely you understand that no man of any importance wishes to marry a girl that has already been bedded by a man that is not her husband. So any thoughts you have of yourself and my brother…I suggest you banish them and focus on the man that you have been begging to fuck you like a common whore." With one last sharp stare into her fearful and tearful eyes, Loki shoved her hard against the broken vanity before leaving a sharp, violent kiss upon her lips and turning from her to reach the door of her chambers. He sent her one final glance of distaste before throwing open the heavy golden door of her chamber and exiting quickly, in hopes not to be seen by anyone who might be passing through the halls.

**(A/N:) I'm SO sorry that it has taken this long to update. But I promise I'm back. I would love to hear some predictions, or at least some things you would all like to see happen!**


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N:: Alright you're probably going to hate me for not updating in FOREVER. I'm sorry. My life has been super hectic and is just now starting to settle down. ANYWHO—This chapter is going to be a bit short, but if it does what it's supposed to do, you'll be yearning for more. I know I am. I'm going to be working on the smut part for the next two or three days, just so I can make sure it gets the depth and description it deserves. SO! It's been a while, but I finally figured out how to continue the story. Be aware, that all smut will have its' own chapter with a warning in the chapter title for those who aren't so thrilled about things being really graphic as far as the sex goes. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! **_

Mumbled prayers sounded through Loki's ears as he watched her fall to her knees before the altar. His presence unknown, he watched from behind a towering golden monument, taking in the delight of seeing her in such a…vulnerable state. Of course, he had seen her on her knees before him countless times, for much more _unsavory_ reasons, but as she kneel before the altar alight with melting candles of prayer, he could not help but smirk at the lamb. He was a snake, lying in wait to strike at the innocent girl whose innocence he had already taken. _Oh the irony, _he thought, _that a priestess who has promised her innocence to the gods, has lain panting like a bitch in heat under one of their own. Yet still plays pretend that she is as pure as the day she was born. _

Their earlier conflict had left Loki with a striking vengeance in his heart. How dare she mock him, tease him, and taunt him of things she so knew he found unspeakable and vile. Thor, his barbaric brother, pressing his beautiful toy into the bed in an attempt to fill her with an heir, was an image even Loki could not stomach with anything but a sip of distaste and anger.

Looking down at his fingers, he flexed the long digits to coil them in and then away from his large palms. The hands that had stuck her, banished her teasing from her lips, now seemed to look up at him with a matching remorse that began to rise in his heart. Until that evening, Loki's hands had always coaxed pleasure and affection from her but now, they had brought about fear and mistrust. For after all, who would ever trust such a man to lie with them again, that had broken not only her belongings, but nearly broken her body as well. Loki brought his hands to his face, running them down as his brows furrowed. He wondered if he would ever be wrapped in her love's embrace again, if he would ever feel the heat of her passion or the taste of her admiration for him.

"Come unto thy soul, beautiful goddess Freya, so that I might find peace in my heart, and his…" Loki's brows immediately shot up in surprise as he twisted his sight back around to the kneeling priestess. Had he heard correctly? It was never common for a priestess to indulge in such personal prayer in the temples of the Gods. Usually, lengthy prayers for the good of the entire kingdom were to fall from the lips of those who had been deemed 'the servants of the Gods'. But this, this prayer to the goddess, whose purpose held no place in this temple, caught Loki's attention. Freya was a goddess, no doubt, and a powerful one at that, but she did not provide aide in wars, nor bounty in harvest; she was a goddess of selfish mean, one whose purpose was only ever of sinful lust, procreation, and love.

His emerald eyes flickered curiously in the darkness, watching as she began to rise from her kneeling position, to stand in a simple white gown before the altar. Small bindings of lavender, rosemary, and lilac had been placed on the long mensa, along with the candles that gave the room a very eerie, yet romantic glow. The light before her figure passed through the delicate garment that covered her body from all eyes, outlining her delicate curve as an erotic silhouette. Loki's throat became dry as his loins became warm, realizing she wore nothing under the airy garment but her unwashed skin, and the invisible remnants of his lust and passion.

"I beg of you, oh beautiful goddess, that you deliver me to his heart, as thoroughly as I have delivered to him my body." Loki's heart was racing at the sound of yet another plea for his love oozing from her delectable pink lips. His mind was racing in rhythm with his heart. Why had she never spoken of such deep affections? He was aware of the rough yet smooth exterior he bore, no doubt discouraging her with slick smirks and lust-hooded eyes. After all, that was how he had come to think of their coupling. Lust. Nothing more, and nothing less. Had she loved him, she would have vied for his intellectual attentions, rather than his carnal ones. Wouldn't she?

Loki's eyes quickly refocused out of his daydreaming and found her body again, watching in shock, confusion, and awe as she lifted the white gown over her head, tossing it to the floor somewhere beyond his sight. This was something Loki had often heard of; women baring themselves wholly to the Gods, in order to show their purity in the form of untouched skin, to feel closer with the Gods, baring themselves as they were they day they were brought into the world, before knowledge of evil had come to their minds .It was a ludicrous idea, but centuries had come and passed, and still such acts were performed. But this, Loki felt, was something else entirely. She was reciting prayers of selfish want and need. She was not praying for the prosperity of Asgard, nor for the healthy births of healthy children, not even for the successful outcomes of Asgard's wars. She was praying for Loki; for his heart and his body, and all of the lust and love that came with such things. Judging by how routine she was behaving, casting the dress aside as if she were changing into another garment in her own private chambers without a single cautious glance to look for any watching eyes, she had done this before. _Many times. _

The very thought sent floods of both ice and fire surging through Loki's veins, racing towards his hear that he was almost positive was going to burst through his chest. In the shadows and deepest, most hidden recesses of his mind, Loki had confessed his love for her much in the way she was doing now, mentally screaming into himself that he wished for her soul, her body, and her mind. He had longed for her, for years he had. But her advances had been almost insatiable, though as were his own, but love had never been an emotion he had seen in her beautiful eyes. Lust? _Yes_. Passion? _Yes._ Love? _No._ There was no doubt in Loki's min that he too had long for her love. But if she truly loved him, why had she mocked him? She knew of his jealousy of his brothers. So why would she taunt him like they were children once more? Unless these were idea she truly entertained; taking his brother's girth in an attempt to give birth to the blond-haired children both she and Thor had mentioned. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, slamming his eyes shut and shaking his head slightly, willing the mental images and ideas of such things to disappear. If such thoughts were still running through her delicate little mind, Loki wanted to simply remind her of what had been born between them, before she got any ideas about birthing anything between her and Thor. Her prayers were of love, but Loki wondered, if they were truly for power and attention disguised as such a trivial thing as 'love'. He wondered, _Maybe if Thor had been the one to find himself around that bitch whilst she was in heat, he would be the one whose 'love' she would be praying for. _

Quietly, and decidedly, Loki walked out from behind the golden monument, watching his shadow carefully as he slithered towards his prey, naked and wanton with lust and need. He cared not if she prayed for love, for he himself now demanded her lust. And after all, he was a God, and she a priestess. Her life was meant purely to please him and abide by his power. It was the same for all Gods, he was simply the only one tainted and twisted enough to take such terms into physical means.

As he crept up behind her, his thin lips turned into a wickedly delicious smirk as he stepped closely enough to press his nose into her hair, his cold breath cascading down her neck as he smirk grew wider. She gasped audibly, quickly turning to back away from him, hear arms cross, covering her breasts from his sight. Loki nearly scoffed at her attempt of innocence.

"Such modesty, for a tainted priestess." He laughed, watching her wide eyes stare at him, a mixture between shock and fear adorning her face. He noted her cheeks, stained with what he assumed were dried tears. He had not doubted her sadness concerning the earlier events that had taken place in her room, but he had not expected tears.

His smile grew wider, and all the more wicked.


End file.
